


Desperation

by SelfawareShipper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark, Fallen kingdom - Freeform, Familiar booker, Focuses are soul bond, Kidnapped gavin, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Magic Jeremy, Necromancy, Selfishness, immortal au, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: Jeremy gives Gavin an ultimatum





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the middle of a series I'm starting. I'll try to write more of it in the form of non-chronological one-shots.

“Morning gavers!” Jeremy's excited voice rung through the small room, waking Gavin from his fitful sleep. Gavin groaned, sitting up and scooching up to the end of his wooden bed, Rolling up his sleeves and sticking out his wrists.

“Here.” He muttered, not looking up at the mage, choosing instead to stare down at the stone floor of his cell. Jeremy laughed from across the room. 

“Now that's very nice of you, but we don't need your blood anymore.” He said. That made Gavin lookup, staring wide-eyed at the necromancer, who was staring back at him, smiling, hand busy scratching the cat resting on his shoulders. “We've got some new toys we want to show you.” 

“Why don't you need my blood?” Gavin asked, immediately regretting the words after they left his mouth, he was pushing his luck.

“That's what We’re about to show you. Now get up, and put away your wrists, you're just tempting me.” Jeremy teased, Turning around and walking to the door, though the cats' eyes are still fixed on him. Gavin nodded, quickly rolling down his sleeves again and standing, Following behind the necromancer. They walk down the cold stone halls of Jeremy's dungeon in relative silence. The only sounds being Jeremy muttering praise at his resting familiar. That and the screams emanating from behind almost every thick wooden door lining the hall. Gavin was expecting them to turn off into one of these rooms, for Jeremy to start bragging about one of his abominations, or show him a new and awful way he pushed the boundaries of life and death. Instead, he stopped in front of a large metal door Gavin had only seen open once since Jeremy took over the castle, the door that leads to the rest of the home.

“We're going upstairs?” Gavin Said, a mix of excitement and confusion in his voice. 

“Yup! Been a long time since you've been up there huh.” Jeremy's said, smiling back at Gavin, as he sticks his hand into a slot in the center of a pentagram inscribed in the door. The razor sharp edges quickly close down on his hand, Digging deep and to his flesh. Jeremy doesn't flinch, continuing to talk as if nothing's happening. “I've done a lot of renovating, not that your whole thing wasn't cute, but I really think I've improved it quite a bit.” The blades twist as the whole dial turns, the sickly sound of bones cracking fills the air as it turns his wrist the completely wrong way. Yet Jeremy showed no sign of feeling it. This wasn't a surprise to Gavin, Jeremy was as much a product of his own dark experiments as anyone else in the castle. That didn't stop Gavin from feeling sick to his stomach watching as he pulled his destroyed hand out of the socket.

“Jesus,” Gavin muttered trying not to gag. Jeremy laughed and pushed the door open.

“I have to keep people from opening it somehow.” He said. He started up the stairs, and held the gnarled lump that was once his hand up to the cat, who immediately starts gnawing on it. This almost sets Gavin over the edge, he doubles over, gagging. Pushing back vomit as he screws his eyes shut. 

“Oh come on.” Jeremy rolled his eyes. “can I not feed my own damn cat without you losing your shit. Get up or I'll just put you back in the damn room” he said it likes it's a joke, but Gavin knew better, and took a deep breath, centering himself.

“I'm fine… I'm fine” Gavin said out loud, before looking back up. Jeremy's hand had all but healed in that time, only a few shallow cuts and cat bites remaining, which the cat happily lapped at. Though the images from a moment before still flashed in Gavin's mind. 

“Good, lets go.” He said, beckoning Gavin up the stairs, who followed obediently behind him. At the top, there were another one of those doors which Jeremy shoved his hand in. Gavin gagged again at the sound, screwing his eyes shut. ”ha, you're going to have to get used to it, man. Every door in the place is like this.” he laughed, pushing the door open and agine holding the hand up to his hungry cat. ”maybe I should have you open the next one.” he laughed, Gavin just shook his head, Jeremy rolled his eyes. ”your going to have to if you want to get around.” he shrugged, walking out into the upper floor.

Back when Gavin and Michael lived here, it had been full of earthy greens and browns. Styled more like a hunting cabin than an expensive manner. Michaels tribal roots really shining through in his want to keep their house decorated with almost exclusively things he made himself, With jack and Gavins help of course. Giving the house a quaint naturalistic feeling, despite the size of the home. What Gavin walked up in to was anything but natural. The Necromancers wild personality shining through in his garish decorating. The art, and furniture all a strange disconnected mix of purple and orange, and red and black. The art was made up of strange paintings of great lumbering beasts and bloody acts of torture hung up next to fanciful strange illustrations that seemed straight out of a Child's fever dream. The only thing Jeremy seemed to have kept was the taxidermy, though unlike Michaels dear heads and stuffed coyotes, these were great and awful abominations. Gnarled pained beasts stuck in positions of gnashing horror. Most seemed to have once been humans though most were almost completely unrecognizable, some were clearly once cows, bastardized into something awful.

”booker, can you go grab Gavin his present?” Jeremy asked ripping gavin from his thoughts. The cat stood, yawning and stretching on his shoulders, before Jumping over to one of the several purple cat shelves set up on the walls. Another thing Jeremy seemed to have added is making everything extremely cat-friendly. Booker ran up the shelves, and into a small hole in the ceiling as Gavin was lead away, out into the main room of the manner.

”where are we going,” Gavin asked, confused. From the way they were headed there was only the entrance way and some bedrooms. That and the main entrance, it was too much to hope for, Gavin knows that. It didn't stop him from being disappointed when he was turned away from the large wooden doors, made to face the back wall of the entrance hall. It took Gavin a few seconds to register just what he was looking at. In about the same place Gavin and Michaels throne once were, there was a new one, larger and made out of black metal, painted on the back in purple and red were ruins and symbols all surrounding a carefully carved cow skull. Though unlike Michael and gavins, this throne faced away from the large door, instead facing a huge wall of glass where the grand fireplace once was.

”you're just going to love this,” Jeremy said cheerily pushing Gavin forward to the glass. In front of Gavin was the back wall of a large room, half carved from earth and half of stone. Gavin was about to ask just what he was looking at when he looked down and his breath caught in his throat. A story below him was a pit, full of twitching bodys. There must have been almost a hundred people down there, all of different ages, build and race, all writhing in pain. Faces contouring in awful screens as the moved and twitched. Some clutching at themselves, some clawing at the walls, others just curled up on the ground.

”why” was all Gavin could say, staring down at the horrifying display below him. Behind him, Jeremy's face broke into a gleeful smile.

”God, I'm so glad you asked Gav! This is, and I'm not just bragging, one of the biggest magical advances sense Geoff threw his focus in the ocean.” he begins, voice full of pride. ”its a battery Gavin. Producing more energy then you can even imagine.” he placed his hand on the glass, smiling down to the writing bodies. ”and I know what your thinking” he didn't, if Jeremy knew what Gavin was really thinking he's sure he'd be dead. ”blood mages have been using batteries since before we banished the true King. Well that's what's so incredible about this, it's not a blood battery, it's an everything battery.” his smile was becoming manic as he spoke about his achievements. ”every kind of dark magic, every neutral magic, all filled with more energy than I could ever use. Just with two or three batteries like this. More power then you can even believe Gav!” he looks at Gavin with wide crazed eyes. ”isn't it incredible!” he was grabbing at Gavin's lose fitting filthy tunic, smiling wide.

”Lord…” was all Gavin could say, looking down at the pained people.

”not yet, but I'm holding out hope.” Jeremy laughed, patting Gavin on the back. ”but I didn't just bring you here to brag Gav. I'm here to give you an ultimatum.” he said, walking over to sit on his throne. ” I don't need your blood anymore. So I have to make a new purpose for you. So, how I see it, you have two choices, join us, or join them.” he said, pointing down at the glass, Gavins eyes went wide as he turned and face the man.

”let them go. I'll give you as much as you want just let them go.” Gavin's brain finally caught up to what was happening. Jeremy laughed a loud genuine laugh, shaking his head.

”that's not part of the deal dude. This isn't even the only battery, just the first. But since I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you release twenty. You live, forever, down in that hell pit. And I promise you, you won't die until I want you to, immortality is a gift as much as a curse. But twenty ants get to live out the rest of their miserable lives in there mud shaks.” he waved his hand dismissively, clearly not caring much for this option. ”or, you join my court, give yourself over to the true King, and live the rest of forever where you belong.” Gavin just stared at him coldly, fully ready to die in the pits. When the black cat jumped down from the ceiling into Jeremy's lap, clutching a velvet bag in its teeth. ”ah there you are booker. I've got something to sweeten the pot gavvy” he said in a sing-song tone as he reached into the bag, pulling out a small yellow glowing gem. Gavin's heart stopped. His focus, he felt drawn to it. Staring wide-eyed at the piece of him he had been missing.

”please.” he whispered without even thinking about it, taking a few steps towards the throne.

”the solar queen can rise Gavin. As majestic and beautiful as ever. Not to mention so, so much more powerful.” he held the gem out, not letting Gavin get close enough to grab it. ”you'll be rejoined with mogar to.” he said, and that was probably the only thing he could have said to snap Gavin's eyes away from his focus.

”Michael…” Gavin could barely breathe. last time he saw Michael, he had punch Jeremy, tried to escape. When Jeremy came back and Michael didn't, Gavin had been sure that was the last time he'd ever see Him. That Jeremy had cut him open on the spot. It could be a lie, but the idea sent a spark of hope through Gavin's body. ”he's alive?” Gavin's voice came out small and shakey.

”of Course he's alive, I would never kill the king of the woodsfolk. he's one of my most powerful mages and the only one of you who has any right to call themselves King.” Jeremy said, ”that is saying, Mogar’s alive, Michael died with your bastardized kingdom. But I'm sure he'd be happy to see his former love, who knows, sparks my fly even when your not pulling out his claws.” Jeremy shrugs. Holding up Gavin's focus again. ”what do you say, solar queen, do you give yourself to the true King?” Jeremy stood, walking over to Gavin. Who took a shaky breath, putting his hand on the cold glass, looking down at the tortured faces. He could feel his focuses warm pull, begging to get back to him. He'd promised to never give himself to Ryan, told himself he'd stand until the monsters were banished, but if Michael gave in, was working under Jeremy, what hope did he have. He missed Michael so much, missed the power of his magic, missed sleeping without fear or pain.

”yes” gavin muttered.

”I need you to say it, Gavin. I know you know how.” Jeremy said, now right beside Gavin. ”then you'll have it all.” he smiled.

”I… Gavin free… Former King of achieve, do give myself t-the-” Gavins voice broke, and he closed his eyes. He needed to see Michael again, needed the warm focus on his hand. He started again ” I give myself to the true King, the cow skull King, Ryan Haywood.” he'd heard the vow said plenty before, Jeremy would drag him to it whenever any of his court gave in during the first months. Jeremy hummed happily behind him, rubbing his back soothingly. Before holding his hand out next to Gavin, the focus placed in the middle.

”I'm stronger than you, don't try shit.” he said, and Gavin carefully grabbed the stone, his breath catching in his throat as he felt the energy run fully through his veins. ”booker, go tell Ryan the good news, the solar queen has finally joined our court,” he said, before grabbing Gavin by the shoulder, leading him off to show him around his new home.


End file.
